1. Field of the Technical Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to communication receivers, and more specifically to power reduction techniques in a receiver that employs conversion to an intermediate frequency (IF).
2. Related Art
Receivers (communication receivers, for example in, wireless or wired systems) receive input signals from various sources, and process the received signal to recover a signal of interest containing information. In general, a signal of interest (e.g., encoding the information) is present in a frequency band of interest of the received input signals. The received signals (input signal) may also contain unwanted signals outside of the frequency band of interest.
Receivers often convert a received input signal to an intermediate frequency band (lower than the pass-band frequency of the input signal), with the IF frequency band being further down-converted at a later stage to the base-band signal ideally containing only the signal of interest. In some instances, one or more levels of down-conversion (to multiple corresponding intermediate frequencies) may be also be employed.
It is generally desirable that receivers be implemented to minimize power consumption.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.